


Ship or Bottle

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Ship or Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack "christen" a new ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship or Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was christening the new ship Daedalus.

"You know, I never expected it to be quite this big!" Carter exclaimed.

Jack a little confused looked around him. "Which? The ship or the champagne bottle?"

Carter coyly smiles at him rolls her eyes from left, to the top, to right, then the bottom and raises her brows. She puckered her lips together making a smacking noise, and he looked down with her. It finally dawns on him, of what she meant.

"We aim to please."

"Which? The ship or the champagne bottle?" she repeated before smirking at him as he slid in her contracting walls.

"Carter, don't do that."

"Don't do what?" she asked, savoring the feel of him in her, closing her eyes.

"Carter, we don't have much time and just this once I'd like to--" he was rendered speechless when Sam relaxed her muscles and she let him slide all the way in her, filling her as deep as he can get. A deep groan escaped from his lips, almost sighing in relief as he moved up and down.

Sam could feel the cold metal of the ship, her bare ass rubbing against it, as Jack pushed her skirt higher to her waist opening her legs wider. She licked her lips before kissing him. Biting, licking, and sucking his lower lip making it swell like he would hers. She moved along his jaw and to his ear, giving his lobe a bite. Jack reached for a pipe a few inches above his head to give him more leverage and to help ease the pressure from his knee. He returned to his favorite spot on her neck. The beat that pulsed so fast when she was ready to climax. He didn't expect what she did next. He felt her remove her hand from his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Licking a two star general." She proceeded to lick the stars on his shoulder bar, eliciting a purr.

Jack's eyes rolled back, exciting him and made him thrust faster. Every surge upwards had Sam moan louder and get closer to another one of Jack's "milk me dry" climaxes.

"Jaaaccckkk," she voiced telling him she was ready.

Jack felt her reach down between them. It wasn't to touch herself and give way to her release. She reached for him, cupping his sacs, as he kept sliding in and out with speed. Jack almost came when he felt her hands massage his balls.

"Ready yet, General?" she asked seductively. She noticed the sparkle he got in his eye and knew she'd regret teasing him. With the hand he used to support her back, he let her go to touch her clit. The swollen nub was so sensitive that it had given way to her climax. Another followed when he pressed harder. She got even when she squeezed him, making him shudder and his orgasmic cry drowned hers.

"What was that again, Colonel?"

"No complaints, sir."

"Not even with the size?"

"The bigger, the better."

"The ship or bottle?"


End file.
